Chile (Salvador Allende)
Chile led by Salvador Allende is a custom civilization by HoopThrower. This mod require Brave New World. It have an own set of music, which is played by the Great Cantor (Unique Unit) Overview Chile is an American country in the south-west point of South America occupying a long, narrow strip of land between the Andes mountains to the east and the Pacific Ocean to the west. It borders Peru to the north, Bolivia to the northeast, Argentina to the east, and the Drake Passage in the far south. Chilean territory includes the Pacific islands of Juan Fernández, Salas y Gómez, Desventuradas, and Easter Island in Oceania. Chile also claims about 1,250,000 square kilometres (480,000 sq mi) of Antarctica, although all claims are suspended under the Antarctic Treaty. Chile's northern desert contains great mineral wealth, principally copper. The relatively small central area dominates in terms of population and agricultural resources, and is the cultural and political center from which Chile expanded in the late 19th century when it incorporated its northern and southern regions. Southern Chile is rich in forests and grazing lands, and features a string of volcanoes and lakes. The southern coast is a labyrinth of fjords, inlets, canals, twisting peninsulas, and islands. Spain conquered and colonised Chile in the mid-16th century, replacing Inca rule in northern and central Chile, but failing to conquer the independent Mapuche that inhabited south-central Chile. After declaring its independence from Spain in 1818, Chile emerged in the 1830s as a relatively stable authoritarian republic. In the 19th century, Chile saw significant economic and territorial growth, ending Mapuche resistance in the 1880s and gaining its current northern territory in the War of the Pacific (1879–83) after defeating Peru and Bolivia. In the late 1960s and early 1970s, the country experienced severe left-right political polarization and turmoil. This development culminated with the 1973 Chilean coup d'état that overthrew Salvador Allende's left-wing government and instituted a 16-year-long right-wing military dictatorship that left more than 3,000 people dead or missing. The regime headed by Augusto Pinochet ended in 1990 after it lost a referendum in 1988 and was succeeded by a centre-left coalition which ruled through four presidencies until 2010. Chile is today one of South America's most stable and prosperous nations. It leads Latin American nations in rankings of human development, competitiveness, income per capita, globalization, state of peace, economic freedom, and low perception of corruption. It also ranks high regionally in sustainability of the state, and democratic development.Chile is a founding member of the United Nations, the Union of South American Nations and the Community of Latin American and Caribbean States. Salvador Allende Dawn of Man "Take a seat and enjoy a glass of wine, comrade President Salvador Allende! After 2 failed attempts at obtaining the seat as President of Chile. You finally managed to earn a contested victory in 1970. Reaching the positions in a heated period of world and national history, a period where you left a small if formidable legacy to the world. Championing the cause of the working class in Chile is that you made several reforms in the hopes of a socialist revolution not through the way of armed revolution, but through the strenght of democracy. Under your mandate was that several industries were nationalized, the agrarian reform progressed steadily and the gap between poor and rich began to diminsh. Alas, it wasn't an easy process and you had your opponents, fierce enemies who'd seek for your downfall, as it fatidically came in 1973. Oh Compañero Allende. The opportunity has been given to you again to lead the Chilean people once again to true freedom and equality, shall you manage to finally beat the people who conspire against socialist revolution? Will you manage to make the free man be able to walk freely on wide avenues, constructing a better society. Can you build a civilization that stands the test of time?" Introduction A: We're building the future in here Compañero. I am Salvador Allende, representative of the people of Chile. Introduction B: Welcome to the Nation of Chile. I am Salvador Allende, representative of the will of the working people of this country. Defeat A: These are my last words. But I have the certainty that my sacrifice shall not be in vain. I know that my defeat will be a moral lesson that will castigate felony, cowardy and treason. Defeat B: Workers of my Nation! I have faith in Chile and its destiny. Soon shall we overcome this dark day and the day when people will be able to walk freely once again through peaceful avenues. As for now... Long Live Chile! Long live the People. Long live the Workers! Defeat C: Placed in a historic transition, I will pay for my loyalty to the people with my life. Category:Chile